Cinquains
Cinquains is pirate on the Hunter Ocean and is currently captain of the crew Notorious and princess of the flag I Won A Math Debate. She began pirating on the 25th of August 2006, on the Hunter Ocean. Biography Cinquains began her pirate life with the crew Skull Bashers, where she met some of her closest friends including Cleansanchez, Shinnj, Lucianna and Foreveryoung. She stayed with them until the crew was disbanded, which influenced her decision to temporarily move to the Viridian Ocean. Since then, she has been playing on and off, crew-hopping, flag-hopping and winning cool things. Most notably: * 2006 - 2007: FO in Still Of The Night * 2007 - 2008: Returned to Hunter and took a break * 2010 - 2011: Joined -Frozen- * 2011: Created the crew Notorious and flag Squaids (later merged into -Tenacity-, with Timmeh * 2011 - 2012: Created the flag I Won A Math Debate with Striderrs Goals * Ultimate pirate * Learn to battle navigate * An eyepatch * Spires of the tackle trophy * Blockade nav * Ultimate distilling * Lots of cats Achievements * Placed 14th in the Tri Duty Bake-Off 26th * Navigated for the winning team under Kookaburra in Great November Races 17th - winning a yellow octopus * #1 gunner * #1 treasure hauler * Placed 1st in the Summer Games Navigation competition - winning a tan parrot * Placed 1st in the March familiar competitions (Navigating) - winning an almond monkey * #1 sailor * #1 carpenter * Memorized Hunter ocean * #1 navigator * Former monarch of the flag Squaids * Former monarch of the flag -Tenacity- * Won a tan monkey in the recurring familiar Rumble tournament Hunter Oct 2010 * Won a tan monkey in the recurring familiar Rumble tournament on Sage Nov 2010 * Placed 1st in the familiar Rigging competition Nov 2010 - winning a yellow octopus * Won the December colored familiar rumble on Opal December 2010 - winning an orange octopus * Won the "Greatest Hits" colored familiar Rumble tournament on Hunter Dec 2010 - winning a black/light green parrot * Placed 1st overall in the Pillaging Pentathlon competition on Hunter Jan 2010 - winning a yellow monkey * Won a tan monkey in the recurring familiar Rumble tournament on Hunter Jan 2011 * Placed 1st in "A Mixed Bag" multi-puzzle competition on Hunter May 2011 - winning a lavender parrot * Won a tan octopus in the recurring familiar Rumble tournament on Viridian May 2011 * Placed 1st in "Falling Stars" navigating competition on Viridian July 2011 - winning a persimmon octopus * Governor of Pukru Island on Hunter * Won the "A Game of Thorns" colored familiar Boxing tournament on Sage July 2011 - winning a magenta/gold parrot * Placed 1st in Navigating in Seeing Stars August 2011 - winning a tan/light green parrot * Won the Monster Mash multi-puzzle competition on Viridian - winning a black/orange parrot * Won a tan monkey in the Pillaging Pentathlon on Hunter Jan 2012 Blockades * Executive officer at Alkaid VIII for Beyond the veil * Executive officer at Aimuari IV for Beyond the veil * Jobbing contact at Alkaid X for Beyond the veil * Jobbing contact at Anegada VIIII for -Tenacity- * Executive officer at Pukru XVII and Armstrong XIV for Bad Company * Executive officer at Labyrinth XV for Post Mortem * Executive officer at Dendrite XXVIIII for Rum Soaked Devils * Executive officer at Pukru XIX and XX for Bad Company * Jobbing contact, land admiral, executive officer and navver at Pukru XXIV for I Won A Math Debate